Home Wrecker
by Keelah
Summary: Lord Sesshomaru meets his (unlikely) challenger. "You have 5 seconds to get off her, you sly, shameless, mate-stealing devil! (Sesshomaru X Kagome, romance-humor one-shot)
1. Home Wrecker One-Shot

**The PAW PRINTS Series:**

Old habits die hard. Dog habits die harder.  
A collection of one-shots on Lord Sesshomaru's most adorable – canine – habits.

(It's not his fault. He can't help it if he lifts a leg to do his business…)

* * *

 **HOME WRECKER  
** **(Paw Prints # 1)**

 **By Keelah**

* * *

 **Home Wrecker  
** _A Sesshomaru-Kagome One-Shot_

A tale of betrayal and jealousy, in which Sesshomaru meets his challenger.  
"5 seconds. You have precisely 5 seconds to get off of my mate, you sly, shameless, mate-stealing devil!"

* * *

He knew.

The moment he walked through the front door, he knew it.

Sesshomaru had always trusted his heightened senses, particularly his sense of smell, which had never failed him. His sharp, attentive canine nose had sensed danger and sniffed out enemies for as long as he could remember, saving his life and countless others time and time again. Just as it did now.

A thick, heavy scent wafted over him, sharpening his suspicion into an angered, lethal blade, warning him of a deadly threat hidden somewhere in the house, infiltrating the very heart of his territory. And as much as Sesshomaru wanted to block out the sickening, heart-wrenching stench that pervaded every room of the house, assuaged his nose and wrenched his heart into agony, it was impossible to ignore. His nose had never lied, had never been less than perfectly accurate. There was no denying the smell now –

Gone was his own scent of wood and wind and blossoms, the scent this Sesshomaru himself had ensured to saturate all over his home, their home. Gone were any of the aroma that marked his territory as _his._ And in its place…

A mix of sweat and saliva, dirt and soap, of a certain muskiness that was very, _very_ male.

The scent of betrayal.

Sesshomaru smelled it the moment he walked through the front door.

Kagome.

 _Why?_

It was the only word that echoed in his stunned and ringing mind as his sharply clawed fists clenched the front door knob and his breathing turned heavy.

 _Why? Kagome, why?_

Five hundred years. Five hundred years, he'd waited faithfully for her to appear from the now-broken well to comfort, rekindle and eventually nurture what they'd had in the Feudal Era that time had so ruthlessly torn from them. But what… what was this? How could… why would…?

In times of distress or impossible circumstances, this Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands had always been collected, always composed. He prided himself in holding a steady, objective mind that was not easily ruffled by shock or anger or despair. But now that mask cracked and splintered. He fought and failed to suppress the bubbling sentiments of rage and anguish and disbelief as he stormed down the hallway and thundered up the stairs.

His wrath grew to unimaginable proportions when none of the noises of his less-than-subtle entrance halted the commotion upstairs. His nose was sharp, but so were his ears.

He heard.

He heard everything.

Every damn thing.

The unmistakable voice of his mate, her soft, adoring giggles… followed by low murmurings of affection that had once been only for his ears. The lower, deeper growls of satisfaction, belonging to the bastard that dared infiltrate his home and steal the affections of his mate. And worse…

The creaking bed springs. The soft thuds on the floor. The muffled thumping on the mattress – of _his_ bed. _Their_ bed.

Blood rushed through his ears, blocking all common sense. His eyes saw red. The sounds were coming from their bedroom. _Their bedroom._ Where he'd loved her countless times. Where the pup had been conceived. Where they – !

Sesshomaru stiffened and growled even louder at the reminder of their pup, his footsteps loud as thunder on the floorboards. The pup. Asleep, he could tell, but in his bedroom right next to theirs. Just a meagre feet away from the impending cause of their family's destruction. Without thinking, Sesshomaru veered right and opened the door in the nearest hallway. He peered to make sure his son was fast asleep, prayed the pup had been spared of witnessing whatever the hell he himself was about to witness in a minute next door, when –

Sesshomaru froze.

And rage like none other, white and hot and boiling, came over him.

His son.

His son no longer smelled of Sesshomaru.

Instead, the pup wreaked of _him –_ that shameless, conniving, home-wrecking monster.

He pushed off the doorway, stomped down the hall, and threw open their bedroom door. The door slammed against the wall, with a shuddering violence that rushed through his veins and tightened his hands into fists.

Nothing. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that lay before him.

Kagome. In their bed. Alone with the cunning and worthless excuse of a creature – the one who dared challenge his claim on his mate and pup – right on top of her. His mouth on her face. Coating her in his scent and claim. His face alight with pleasure.

Damn.

 _Damn._

A low, threatening growl, originating deep from the boiling anger in his chest. " _Kagome_."

Her head had snapped towards him at the sound of the slamming door, and now she rose, slowly, warily, evidently caught red-handed. "Sesshomaru…"

" _HOW COULD YOU_?" He roared. "Damn it, Kagome, _how could you_?!"

She led up her hands as the worthless, cowardly prick cowered behind her. "Sesshomaru, you're overreacting…"

He couldn't help it. He exploded. "OVERREACTING?!"

"Calm down."

" _CALM DOWN_?!"

"What was I supposed to do?" she snapped, exasperated. "I found him alone. He looked lonely."

He glared at the devil. "He dares challenge my claim."

"You're _what?"_

"I smell his scent all over you and the pup!"

"Well… yes, I _did_ let Kenji play with him for a little while."

But he was no longer listening. Sesshomaru focused his blood red eyes on the cowering male behind his mate, his mind already envisioning the thousand different methods he could extract the bastard's entrails from his body.

" _5 seconds_ ," Sesshomaru growled.

"What are you doing? It's not like he'd understand–"

"You have precisely 5 seconds to get off of my mate, you sly, shameless, _mate-stealing devil_!"

" _Sesshomaru_. Stop it _._ "

Kagome admonished, rolling her eyes.

"It's just a _dog_."

 **The End.**

* * *

…

…

…

"No."

"Stop overreacting."

"Absolutely not."

"He has no home!"

"Do not let his stupid, conniving mask of cuteness fool you, love. He has… ill intentions."

"Ill intentions?" Kagome deadpanned.

"Yes, lurking right behind those puppy dog eyes."

Sesshomaru fixed a disgusted, razor-sharp glare at the pathetic excuse of a creature that slobbered and whimpered and panted like the embodiment of an asthma attack. Lolling tongue that he couldn't seem to keep inside his drooping, wet mouth. Big, round, sad eyes. Repulsive. Pathetic. "Just look at him," Sesshomaru spat. "The lying devil."

"I don't see it."

"We _must_ get rid of it before territorial disputes arise."

"Territorial _what_?"

"His presence presents complications. Slowly but surely, he will connive to claim you for his own and I will be forced to take back what is mine."

" _Take back what is_ —what, what are you gonna do, _pee_ on me?"

"No. Of course not."

…

…

…

"… _Is that custom considered acceptable in this era?"_

" _Sesshomaru!"_

" _Never mind."_

 **The Real End. ;)**

* * *

 _Sesshomaru's adorable canine antics always confuse me. I don't know if he makes me want a boyfriend or a dog. *sighs*_

 _Review if you smiled! ;) Even a giggle? Or a little smirk?_  
 _Keelah_

 **"Follow" or visit my Author Profile for more one-shot collections!**

 **The PAW PRINTS Series:**

Old habits die hard. Dog habits die harder.  
A collection of one-shots on Lord Sesshomaru's most adorable – canine – habits.  
(It's not his fault. He can't help it if he lifts a leg to do his business…)

 **The LESS THAN THREE Series:**

A collection of one-shots on love and technology.  
Romance just got a lot less romantic.


	2. COMING SOON: Miss Diagnosed

**NEW One-Shot Coming Soon This:  
DECEMBER 11, 2015**

* * *

 **MISS DIAGNOSED  
(Less Than Three # 5)**

 _A Sesshomaru-Kagome One-Shot  
_ _Romance, Family, Humor_

He was no expert on technology. But he knew what it meant.  
She was sick.  
With only 5 weeks left to live.

* * *

 **The LESS THAN THREE Series:  
** A collection of one-shots on love and technology.  
Romance just got a lot less romantic.

 **Auto-Incorrect  
** _(/s/9513221/1/Auto-Incorrect)_  
 _Sesshomaru X Kagome One-Shot_  
 _Romance, Humor, Family_  
 _Less Than Three # 1_

There are many things the Lord of the Western Lands can do.  
Texting is not one of them.

 **Decoding Emoticons  
** _(/s/9561218/1/Decoding-Emoticons)_  
 _Sesshomaru X Kagome One-Shot_  
 _Romance, Humor, Family_  
 _Less Than Three # 2_

In which Lord Sesshomaru tries to decode the secret human language of smiley faces & texting slang.  
And fails miserably.

 **If Ninjas Had Twitter  
** (/s/9645810/1/If-Ninjas-Had-Twitter)  
Kakashi X Sakura One-Shot  
Romance, Humor, Drama  
Less Than Three # 3

He was leaving. She was heartbroken. It was a bittersweet separation... kind of.  
Except internet makes romance a lot less romantic.

 **Dating For Dummies  
** _(/s/9923183/1/Dating-for-Dummies)_  
 _Sesshomaru X Kagome One-Shot_  
 _Romance, Humor_  
 _Less Than Three # 4_

Dating in the Modern Era? Please.  
There was nothing this Lord Sesshomaru couldn't do.


End file.
